


It’s Only Been A Moment, It’s Only Been A Lifetime

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothes Sharing, Dancing together, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Helena is a big softie, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Canon, cooking together, happy couple, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: She pauses, leans up against the frame and watches, taking in the flexing of Helena’s bare arms as she chops and cores tomatoes. And it hits her, Helena had talked about making up a good batch of homemade sauce to jar, so they wouldn’t need to buy store-bought stuff.Dinah grins at the memory of Helena’s face pouting, nose wrinkled, when they’d gone grocery shopping last week and Dinah had dropped a few cans of Hunts into their cart.Or, Dinah and Helena spend the afternoon cooking and dancing together.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fic In A Box





	It’s Only Been A Moment, It’s Only Been A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> I hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

She wakes slowly, stretching and humming in satisfaction as she feels her spine pop. She flops her hand to the side, frowns a little when it’s met by cold sheets. Frowning, she cracks her eyes open and peers at the other side of the bed. 

No, Helena.

Frowning, morphing into a pout, Dinah cranes her neck to see what time it was, and blinks in surprise when she reads it nearly eleven in the morning. Normally Helena and she were up and out of bed, going about their days, not later than nine. Even if they’d had activities or not the night before. 

Sitting up, she wonders why Helena let her sleep in so late. 

Scratching at her scarf, where the edge tickles the back of her neck, she pushes herself to climb out of bed and towards the bathroom, and sets about her morning routine. On her way out through the bedroom, she snags Helena’s big, purple hoodie and tugs it on, fixing her messy bun as she shuffles down the living room and towards the inaudible sounds she can make out coming from the kitchen. 

She pauses, leans up against the frame and watches, taking in the flexing of Helena’s bare arms as she chops and cores tomatoes. And it hits her, Helena had talked about making up a good batch of homemade sauce to jar, so they wouldn’t need to buy store-bought stuff.

Dinah grins at the memory of Helena’s face pouting, nose wrinkled, when they’d gone grocery shopping last week and Dinah had dropped a few cans of Hunts into their cart. 

She leans up against the fridge, eyeing Helena, bare shoulders, back, arms, and the way her muscles all flexed in a way that made heat settle low in her belly. Swallowing, she calls out quietly, but still loud enough to hear over the low music Helena had evidently put on to keep the quiet at bay, “Hey,” and continues watching her girlfriend move about as she preps the tomatoes. 

Helena pauses, glances up to flash her a smile before getting back to working on the homemade batch of tomato sauce she was making. 

“You need any help with this?” Dinah wasn’t exactly handy in the kitchen, she more often than not burned whatever she was trying to cook — unless they were eggs, she could make a hell of a lot of different versions of eggs with messing them up. But she could help with chopping and coring tomatoes. Couldn’t mess them up to bad, especially considering Helena was planning to pulse them in the food processor before putting them in a stockpot to simmer for a few hours. 

“That would be nice, thank you,” Helena says, smiling small and bright. “You wanna core or chop them?”

“Core,” Dinah answers as she moves over to wash her hands at the sink. As she dries her hands though, she pauses, head cocking to the side as she stares at nothing, face scrunched up in confusion. “Wait a second, wait a... H, H is this… is this my album, Helena?”

Helena flushes, face red and splotchy, and docks her head down, mumbling something far too low for Dinah to catch precisely what she says. 

She grins, wide and bright, hangs the towel from its hook and moves to slide up next to her girlfriend, “This is, isn’t?” Laughing, low and light, she leans over to press a smacking kiss against her cheek. “You’re so sweet, you, you are entirely cheesy, H,” she teases, pressing another kiss before drawing back to get started on coring the tomatoes. “But what did you say, just now?”

“I said I like your voice,” she grumbles, flush still high in her cheeks. “It’s, it’s soothing for me, getting to hear you.”

“Oh, _oh_ Helena,” Dinah murmurs, melts really at how adorable this… this especially _dangerous_ , _lethal_ woman really was. “Mush, your nothing but mush for me, baby,” she adds, gently bumping their hips together.

“Shut up,” she grumbles, good naturedly, though ducks her head, lets her hair fall into her face, in a horrible attempt to hide her face and how the blush stands out against her pale skin. 

“It’s cute,” Dinah grins, laughing softly, but starts getting to work on coring the tomatoes so Helena can chop them up to pulse them. 

They spend their time working in enjoyable silence together, swaying softly to Dinah’s voice as she crones about heart-break and lost chances at love.

Eventually, though, they finish the prep and get the tomatoes pulse enough to Helena’s liking, before dropping them in the large stockpot to begin simmering. Cleaning up the island, as Helena begins the meticulous task of adding garlic, peppers, onions and other spices. 

Once finished, she leans up against the counter and turns off her music, putting on the radio, pausing when she flicks to an old R&B station and The Temptations start up. “You at a place you can pause, H?”

“Yeah,” Helena answers, giving the pot a stir before placing the lid mostly on it, leaving a crack so steam can escape. Turning, she gives Dinah a look, as if wondering why she wants to know if Helena can step away from their sauce.

INstead of answering though, Dinah simply grabs her hand, tangling the fingers of their hands together, and pulls her in close. She loops her left arm around Helena’s neck, causing the taller woman to wrap hers around Dinah’s waist. And then she sways them to the sounds of ‘My Girl’. She lets her eyes flutter close to the soul and smooth beats. 

Though she lets Dinah lead her, Helena raises a brow down at her girlfriend. “Why are we dancing?” she asks, soft and curious.

“Because I wanted to dance with you, and you love me, so you go along with my ideas,” she answers, quietly, a bright grin stretching across her face, enough to get her dimple to show. 

She nods, chuckling softly, “That’s true,” she agrees, a soft smile turning her lips up at the corners. She pulls her a little closer though until they were flush against one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
